legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Xóchitl
Xóchitl Ahuactzin '''better known simply as Xóchitl ' (Nahuatl: Flower'') was a main character in La Leyenda de la Nahuala. She was an Aztec girl and helper to the Vicenta Family and appeared to be content with her life. In the year 1755, she was one of the three little girls involved in the Nahuala incident with Teodora Vicenta and Toñita San Juan. A good hearted and mature little girl, Xóchitl had her soul freed by the brave actions of Toñita and "haunted" the old Manor ever since. History Early Life Xóchitl was an Aztec child, likely born around 1743 in the town of Puebla. She lived a normal and happy enough life. She worked at the Old Manor as a worker for the Villavicencio Family, helping with cleaning and cooking. Xóchitl would develop a friendly relationship with Lady Teodora, Toñita San Juan and Ms. Machorro. Not much else is known of her early life, with no mentions of her family. 1755 La Nahuala Incident In 1755, Xóchitl was kidnapped by La Nahuala and kept as a sacrifice. A fate she shared with her friends, Lady Teodora and Toñita San Juan. Although a young Father Godofredo, aided by multiple Aztec Men tried to save her life, they were ultimately to late. However, a young Toñita managed to fight back against Nahuala and stopped the ritual midway through. In doing so, Xóchitl and Lady Teodora was spared her soul to forever wander around the Manor. Haunting the Manor For the next 52 years, Xóchitl haunted the Manor with her fellow ghost. Even in death, she worked for the Villavicencio Family and continued her rather one sided friendship with Lady Teodora. In this time, Xóchitl gained a lot of friends, such as Gaznate and seemed to be on generally good terms with most the other specters and ghosts. Although having a seemingly happy life, she does remark that dealing with Teodora for 52 years was difficult when Leo calls Teodora the "worst test of this house". 1807 All Souls Day On the All Souls Day of 1807, Xóchitl met Fernando "Nando" San Juan as he was dragged into the Manor by none other than La Nahuala herself. Nando either told Xóchitl or simply screamed that his brother "Squirt" bailed on him as he was being dragged through the halls. Whatever the case, he got the attention and interest of Xóchitl. During the exchange, Xóchitl also learned of Leo's name and grew interested in meeting with him. Several moments later, Leo entered the old Manor in order to save Nando, despite all the abuse he had received. Kitchen Disaster Lady Teodora's Possession Ascending to Heaven 1808 Celebration Personality and traits Xóchitl comes off as a mature and righteous young girl who was compassionate, friendly, but had a childish ego, referring to herself as "brilliant" for little achievements. She was very tough mentally, able to take Lady Teodora's bossy attitude for over 52 years without cracking. Xóchitl was a well humored girl who found laughter in the little things, such as Gaznate's speaking habits and Leo's infamous peeing-of-the-pants habit. Although she can come off as quite mean spirited in times, such as laughing at Leo's misfortune during the events in the Kitchen, she does mean well and does care about her friends. She cried with Gaznate "died" and she was always looking out for Leo's safety. Xóchitl was a pretty clever kid, who managed to trick the Villavicencio Family into thinking she was actually about to cook Leo for their deal. In spite of her general maturity, Xóchitl is as playful as any little girl and enjoys playing around and joking with her friends, even in the urgency of the situation at hand. Xóchitl is also quite the romantic type. She was seen holding his hands, hugging him and even kissing him throughout their brief time together. After Leo save her and stopped Nahuala, Xóchitl kissed Leo, saying that she would never forget him. Appearance Xóchitl is a tall girl, slightly taller than Leo and Teodora. She has dark skin, befitting of her upbringing as an Aztec girl. Xóchitl has a big head, worn with a wattle yellow colored headband. She has large, expressive, brown eyes and has large, round ears with two plum colored earrings. She has long, brown hair and a long, tan hide orange dress. Xóchitl wears a manz colored scarf with fuchsia pink stripes across her hips Relationships Toñita San Juan Teodora Leo San Juan Powers and Abilities Ghost Powers Xóchitl was shown to be capable of freely levitating objects with telekinetic ghost powers. Appearances * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona (mentioned) * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * La Leyenda del Chupacabras (via a selfie) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters